Shopping King Louie
Details *'Title:' 쇼핑왕 루이 / Syopingwang Rui *'Also known as:' Shopaholic Louis *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Sep-21 to 2016-Nov-10 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Shopping King Louie OST Synopsis A romantic comedy about Louie, nicknamed as King of Shopping who is actually an heir to a chaebol company Gold Group. One day, he meets an accident on the way to see his grandma and unfortunately, he lost his memory and identity. He later meets Go Bok Shil, a pure and energetic girl who came to Seoul for the first time to find her brother. Despite having lost memory and identity, Louie's instinct as the shopping king comes out naturally and he always spends money and buys things indifferently. While frustrated to Louie's bad habit of spending money, Bok Shil teaches him something that is more important and valuable rather than just shopping.... Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/aEyKAL6P8F0 User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main cast *Seo In Guk as Louie / Kang Ji Sung **Kim Seung Han as young Louie / Ji Sung *Nam Ji Hyun as Go Bok Shil **Geum Seo Yeon as young Bok Shil **Park Ji Won (박지원) as child Bok Shil *Yoon Sang Hyun as Cha Joong Won *Im Se Mi as Baek Ma Ri **Lee Hyo Rin (이효린) as young Ma Ri ;Gold Group's Family *Kim Young Ok as Choi Il Soon *Yoon Yoo Sun as Hong Jae Sook (Mari's mother) *Kim Kyu Chul as Baek Sun Goo (Mari's father) *Kim Sun Young as Heo Jung Ran (Il Soon's assistant) *Uhm Hyo Sup as Kim Ho Joon (Louie's butler) ;Choong Won's Family *Nam Myung Ryul as Cha Soo Il *Kim Bo Yun as Shin Young Ae ;Gold Line.com *Kim Byung Chul as Lee Kyung Kook *Lee Jae Kyoon as Byun Do Jin *Mi Ram (미람) as Park Hye Joo *Cha Chung Hwa as Kwon Mi Young ;Detective Team *Kang Ji Sub as Detective Nam Joon Hyuk *Min Bok Gi as chief *Jang Tae Hoon ;Bokshil and Louie's Rooftop Neighbors *Oh Dae Hwan as Jo In Sung *Hwang Young Hee as Hwang Geum Ja ;Bok Shil's Family *Ui Hyun as Go Bok Nam **Song Min Jae (송민재) as young Bok Nam *Son Young Soon as Bok Shil's late grandma ;Extended cast *Ryu Tae Ho as Mr. Choi (Baek Sun Goo's assistant) *Kim Min Hyuk as Mr. Goo (Baek Sun Goo's hitman) *Park Seung Tae as Cho Ha Ni (pickpocket grandma) *Jung Dong Kyu as Dr. Kim *Hong Suk Bin as villager (ep 1) *Yoo Geum as rooftop landlord *Chae Soo Bin as the ginseng girl (cameo, ep 16) ;More Extended Cast & Guests Production Credits *'Production Company:' MBC Drama Production Division *'Production Planner:' Han Hee *'Chief Producer:' Kim Sang Ho *'Producer:' Kim Ho Joon *'Director:' Lee Sang Yeob *'Assistant Directors:' Hyun Sol Yib (현솔잎), Song Yun Hwa (송연화), Choi Hyun Sung (최현성) *'Screenwriter:' Oh Ji Young Recognitions 2016 MBC Drama Awards: *Excellence Award - Miniseries - Actor (Seo In Gook) *Golden Actress - Miniseries (Im Se Mi) *Best New Actress (Nam Ji Hyun) 2016 1st Asia Artist Awards: *Best Entertainer Award, Actress (Nam Ji Hyun) Episode Ratings See Shopping King Louie/Episode Ratings Notes *First script reading took place July 15, 2016 and filming began on July 18, 2016. *Initially Ahn So Hee was offered as one of the leading roles. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:MBC Category:Romance Category:Comedy